Mighty DUcks of Eden Hall
by Yoroiden
Summary: redun version of D2. few things added and taken out. unless you knew this was a remake of D2 u probably wouldnt have known this was the same. anyway its a sequal to Might Ducks of America. Bash bros got girls of their own and the rest of the summery is in


|Dorm 304 |Courtney, |Dorm 301 |Russ, Jesse | | |Connie | | | |Dorm 302 |Jo, Skyla |Dorm 305 |Guy, Luis | |Dorm 300 |Portman, Fulton |Dorm 303 |Averman, | | | | |Goldberg | |Dorm 306 |Adam, Charlie |Dorm 307 |Ken, Dwayne |  
  
The Mighty Ducks of Eden Hall  
  
Jo Bombay waited in the Minneapolis airport for her boyfriend. Dean Portman. They along with the rest of the Ducks had been awarded full scholarships to the Eden Hall Academy. Which was in her opinion a snobby school for and filled with preppies and cake-eaters, as Jesse would call them. She knew that she would not enjoy anything this school had to offer. In fact the only reason she accepted the scholarship was because Dean was going, her dad wanted her to and because all of her friends were there except for Kris, Bill and Logan. She hadn't seen Dean since they were awarded the scholarships and that was about a month or two ago. She saw the first passenger come out of the entry ramp.  
"All right Fulton keep your eyes open. They're coming out," explained Jo turning to Bash Brother number two Fulton Reed, who was Dean's best friend.  
"That is one thing you don't have to tell me twice. So does he know we're here?" asked Fulton.  
"No. I told him that I couldn't attend Eden Hall because Bombay I mean Dad got that new job with the Jr. Goodwill Games Committee and that he would have to move and I had to go with him. So he thinks he wont be seeing me in a long time. I felt kind of bad for lying to him because I sounded so serious and I knew he believed me. But I cant wait to see his face," exclaimed Jo. She watched as passenger after passenger got off the plain. "Now remember Fulton don't go right up to him. Let him pass by us and if he doesn't stop or do a double take let me do the talking. Alright?" Jo whispered. Fulton nodded his head. "I'm going to get some chips and drinks. Ya know as a little toast when we get in the car," explained Fulton. He wanted to let Portman and Jo have some time alone together after all they hadn't seen each other for about a month. Jo nodded and he went down to the snack bar about half way down the hallway. While Fulton was getting the snacks Jo saw Dean exiting the ramp and started walking in her direction. As Dean walked by her she thought he had recognized her but shook it off believing she was in LA or somewhere else. She waited for him to walk two or three yards before she raised her voice and cried out to him, "What's wrong Bash Brother forget me already?" Dean turned around so quickly that Jo was surprised he wasn't dizzy. "What? I thought you were in LA? Why did you lie to me?" Dean asked as he ran over to Jo sweeping her up into his arms. He looked into his girlfriends eyes they were so beautiful and stunning. He kissed her on the lips. He hadn't kissed her in a month but they were the same as the last time they kissed. He wanted this moment to last forever. The girl he loved was in his arms and be lost in the kiss. He loved Jo Bombay there was no question there but when he was in Chicago he worried about her and wondered if her love for him had changed. But whenever he saw her all of those questions and more dissolved in an instant. Jo couldn't seem to pull away from Dean Portman and she didn't want to. She wanted to be with him, always. She loved him she had always loved him. Jo figured the kiss had lasted long enough for being in a public place and broke apart from him. But she still held on to their hug. "I missed you," Jo said softly. "Not as much as I missed you," answered Dean softly. "Thanks for the surprise it was great. So how much of what you told me was a lie?" "Well all of it. I am going to Eden Hall. I'm not going to LA. Dad said I could stay here if I wanted as long as I reserved a room in the dorms," explained Jo. Just then they heard some one clear their throat and broke apart. Jo and Dean turned around and sure enough there was Fulton. "Hey Bash Brother!" cried Dean. He and Fulton gave each other their usual shoulder bash. "Common you two lets get Deans stuff and get in the car," exclaimed Jo playfully shoving them to the luggage pick up. They made their way through the crowded hallway and to the luggage. After about fifteen minutes they had all of Deans baggage. "You guys stay here and I'll go get the car." Jo went to the parking lot and Dean and Fulton waited on the large sidewalk for her. About five minutes later Jo came up in her black with silver and blue flames Nissan Xterra. She got out and told Dean to get in the car and that she and Fulton would put his stuff in the car. When all the things were loaded and every one was in the car they headed out of the airport parking lot and made their way to Eden Hall Academy. On the way they stopped at a Chick-full-A, got something to eat and got a table out side. Jo and Fulton had already shaken up soda cans. They planned to use them on Portman as a welcome to Minnesota prank. After they ate Jo told Dean to go ahead to the car and that she and Fulton would take the trays back. They put the trays on the counter and quickly left the restaurant. Quietly they got right behind Portman, took out their soda cans and aimed them for his back. In unison they opened them and the soda exploded from them hitting Portman square in the back. By the look on his face Dean was about to cuss out who ever had sprayed him with soda but when he turned around he started laughing. "Just a little Welcome to Minnesota prank dude nothing to get mad about!" explained Fulton. Jo went to the back of her car and got out a large beach towel for Dean to use to dry off. They got back in the car and finished the trip to Eden Hall. On the way there Dean recognized a song on the radio and turned it up. "Is it just me or does this sound familiar?" Dean asked Fulton playfully. "Yeah I think it does. Jo have any ideas who sings it?" Fulton asked Jo playing along with Dean. "Yep! 'How You Remind Me'. By me and the gang. One of our greatest hits," exclaimed Jo smiling. "About that. How are you going to handle the record deal and snob school?" asked Dean. "Yeah! I was wondering that too," agreed Fulton. "Well I'm not one hundred percent sure. I think what we might do is that we send each other the stuff. You know sheet music, copy of the song, sheet saying what everyone sings and where the backups will be, copy of the lyrics and I think that's it. Then whoever received it will look it over and add it into what they were sent," explained Jo. The boys nodded their heads. About fifteen minutes later they drove up into the Eden Hall Academy parking lot. They went to the office to tell the secretary that Dean Portman had arrived and needed his room number. They got the number and went to the freshmen dorms. "Mine is 300. What's yours?" Dean asked Fulton and Jo. "You and I are romin together dude," exclaimed Fulton. "Mine is 302. My roommate hasn't showed up yet so I don't know how she will react to having my really great paint job on the wall. All I know is that her name is Skyla. Courtney and Connie are in room 304. Adam and Charlie are in 306. Russ and Jesse will be stayin in number 301. Guy and Luis got room 305. Averman and Goldberg are next door in room 303. Dwayne will be with Ken in number 307. So we have about a fourth of the first half of the hallway to our selves," explained Jo as they went to the dorm rooms. "It's gonna be really interesting if none of us get lost on the first day," stated Dean. Just then five or six varsity-looking guys block the pathway. "Hey you mind moving?" Jo asked irritably. "No. At least not yet. I'm Rick Riley, captain for the hockey team and you are?" asked Rick in a sarcastic tone. "Enforcers. Junior varsity hockey team," replied Fulton. " The two of you are enforcers?" laughed an overly large guy about the same height of Dean. "The three of us are enforcers chubby. What position do you play? Mascot," Jo shot back. "This is Cole Sutherland he's our enforcer on and off the ice," corrected Rick. He definitely wanted to intimidate them. "So female enforcer what's your name?" "Jo," Jo replied bluntly. "Well Jo want to go out on a date with me tomorrow night?" asked Rick. Dean was about to lunge at him for making a suggestion like that but he know Jo would handle it a little more amusingly. "Really? You want to go out on a date with me? Sure I'd love to. I always thought you were really hot," replied Jo putting on her fake I-can't- believe-he-would-ask-me-out routine. Then she threw in the twist, "Only one problem! I'm not single and my boyfriend is standing right next to me! To top it all off Ricky I think you're a slut," Jo spat back at him. Rick looked to Jo's right and noticed Dean glaring at him menacingly. "Now Rick would you do us all a favor and get the heck out of our way!" Rick and his team amazingly started walking down the walkway. "I'll see you around Jo," Rick whispered to Jo softly as they passed. Rick and his team kept on walking down the walkway "You know I was about to cream him for asking you out," Dean said to Jo as they entered the freshmen dorms. "Yeah I know. But it was fun making him buy the lie. I can't believe they actually moved though. I was expecting some resistance from them," replied Jo. "Yeah me too. I'm kinda glad we didn't end up fighting. We could have taken them but we might have had a few problems," stated Fulton. "Yeah me too," agreed Dean. "Same here," Jo also agreed. "So where is everybody?" asked Dean when they entered room 300. "Well they are coming a day or two before school starts so we wont be seeing them for a while," Fulton explained. "Guy's I'm gonna go back to my room. I'll come by later," assured Jo as she left the room. Jo walked down the hallway to her room. Once she got there she noticed the door was cracked open. She swung the door open and found a tall, dark brown almost black haired girl taking her things out of cardboard boxes. "Ahem. What do you think your doing?" Jo asked angrily. "Unpacking. This is the room I was assigned to. You must be the one who did the walls?" asked the girl sarcastically. "Yeah. So. What about them?" Jo shot back. "They're not exactly my taste. So if you would let me I would like to have the wall with the picture collage on it and the one with all the hawks and falcons flying in the air so I could make them fit my own taste?" asked the girl. Jo saw her point, the left wall had falcons and hawks in flight, the one next to that had a wolf on a cliff howling with mountains, some forest and the moon right behind the wolfs neck and face, the next one had a thunder storm on a beach with galloping horses thundering down the beach and the last one with the door on it was a plain teal, white, gray and black wall with pictures all over it. The ceiling was a pitch black with Jo's favorite constellations on it. "NO! I painted them, I was here first, so you can just get used to it," shouted Jo. "Well you don't have to be so rude to me. What's your name?" "What's yours?" "My name is Skyla. Now tell me yours." "Jo. Good enough for ya?" "Does this Jo have a last name?" "Does this Skyla have to ask so many questions?" "My last name is Cutnick." "Bombay." "Jo Bombay? Chicago Cru Jo Bombay?" "Yeah." "Never mind I love the walls. By the way could I have your autograph?" "Sure I don't see why not." Jo went over to her desk and got out a piece of paper, a pen and hastily scrawled her signature. Just when Jo handed her the paper Skyla went ecstatic. Then about two seconds later Jo's cell phone rang. She went over to her bed and picked it up, "Hello." "Hey cuz. What's up?" asked Kris. "Kris this isn't the best time in the world to call," Jo assured her. "Oh yes it is," yelled Skyla snatching the phone from Jo's hands. "Hi Miss. Vandros my name is Skyla and I'm a huge fan of yours and I just wanna say I love CC." "Give me that," Jo said agitated. She snatched up the phone and talked to Kris, "Hey I'll call you back later." "Ok good luck with Miss. Super fan there," finished Kris laughing before she hung up the phone. "Don't touch the walls," Jo shouted at Skyla right after she heard someone knocking at the door. She went over to answer it and was relieved to find Dean and Fulton standing in the doorframe. "Hey guys. You finished unpacking already?" asked Jo. "Yes and no. Yes we unpacked, no we didn't put the stuff in the drawers yet," answered Dean. "Yeah, we had more fun listening to your argument with your roomie," agreed Fulton. In a blink of an eye Jo's roommate was at the door when she heard the word "roomie". "So this is her?" "Yep this is Skyla. Skyla, Portman and Fulton. Portman and Fulton, Skyla. Great now we all know each other. Now what are you guys doin here?" "I don't know. We just figured we could go look around. Soak up the rest of summer," explained Dean. "Hey Skyla you wanna come?" Fulton asked. He liked the girl's looks and he wanted to know if her attitude matched it. "What me? Yeah ok sure," Skyla agreed. They all left the freshmen dorm building and went to the parking lot and piled into Jo's car. Jo and Dean took the front seats and left Fulton and Skyla in the back. Jo and Dean had this connection when all they had to do was look at each other and they knew what the other was thinking. They both found it obvious that Fulton liked Skyla. Jo just wasn't so sure about Skyla though. Jo drove them around town for about two hours before she decided to go to the track. It took them about another half an hour just to get there because of a wreck on the road. "Um, what are we doing here?" asked Skyla. "Warm ups for tomorrows race," exclaimed Jo. "I'm still confused. I didn't enter in any race scheduled for tomorrow," stated Skyla. "I'm a motocross racer. I have a race tomorrow," explained Jo. They got out of the car and went over to two boys about their age. One was taller than the other and had blond hair. The other was a little shorter and had black hair and naturally tanned skin. "What took you?" asked the blond haired boy as he threw a silver and black bag to Jo. "Common Hunter I had to give a tour of the town. Thanks for bringing my gear. So how's the competition?" asked Jo. "Not bad but it could be better," replied the black haired boy. "That's good, more chances of us winning. Uh Blake, where's Tiffany?" asked Jo. "Over there with Sloan, she's trying to get a tune-up on your bike before you practice," explained Hunter. "Ok guys be back in a sec," Jo promised as she went over to a light red haired woman and a brown haired teenaged girl. "So who are you guys?" asked Blake. "I'm her boyfriend, this is a friend of ours and this is the girl she's rooming with at the Academy. My name is Dean Portman, this is Fulton Reed and that's Skyla Cutnick," explained Dean. "I'm Blake Myers, this is Hunter Collins. Jo and us ride for Tiffany Johnson, Sloan Collins is our mechanic and she's Hunter's sister. I guess that's everyone. So what's this Academy?" explained Blake. "So that's how you know Jo? You met because you three ride for the same person?" asked Dean. "I was referring to the Eden Hall Academy." "Yeah, listen we won't try to take Jo away from you. It's just that all three of us are a lot alike. Blake and I are orphans Jo well; she kind of considers herself one with her real parents. But she got adopted so she doesn't feel orphaned as much. We helped each other through some of our tough times and we can relate to a lot of stuff and that's how we all became really good friends," explained Hunter. "As for the Eden Hall Academy we are going there too so I guess we will be seeing you around campus. Hunter and I are freshmen," stated Blake right before Jo came up on her silver and light navy blue motocross bike with all of her gear on. "Hunter, Blake get on your bikes and prepare to loss," shouted Jo. "No problem with getting on our bikes but you're gonna lose because I'm gonna beat you," Hunter challenged. About five minutes later they both came back in their gear pushing their bikes along side them. Jo, Hunter and Blake all made their way to the starting point and mounted their bikes. Sloan did the count down for them. When she hit zero they all blasted down the track. Jo took an early lead but Blake and Hunter quickly caught up to her. For most of the race they were neck and neck until the last jump. Jo's bike didn't land right and as a result she crashed hard into the ground and rolled a few feet away. Blake and Hunter stopped their bikes around and yelled over to Jo. "Joey! You ok?" asked Blake. "Come on Blake lets go check on her!" Hunter told Blake. They both dismounted their bikes and ran over to Jo. "Hey Jo you alright?" "Ouch. Don't touch the arm!" whined Jo. "It doesn't look broken you probably just sprained it really bad," explained Blake. "Yea my hockey coach is gonna love this. Man my head is killing me," Jo complained. "Lets get you off the track," ordered Hunter. He brought Jo's bike and Blake helped get Jo off the track and over to the truck where they stored their bikes, spare parts and tools. Jo unlatched her helmet and took it off along with her safety gear. "Man my wrist looks really swelled up. There is no way I can race tomorrow," stated Jo disappointed. "Yeah sorry. Me and Hunter can take care of them but I don't think Tiff is going to take this really well. Her best rider out of one of the last qualifying races," explained Blake. "Trying to look on the bright side? Or are you trying to make me feel better or worse?" asked Jo. "Sorry," replied Blake right before Tiffany, Dean, Fulton and Skyla ran over to them. "What happened? You can race tomorrow right?" asked Tiffany. "No I can't race tomorrow. Sorry Tiff. My bike didn't land right on that last turn. Either that or something was wrong on it. Sloan, mind checking it out?" Jo asked Sloan. Sloan nodded her head and went over to inspect Jo's bike. "I'll go get some ice. That wrist is really swelled," explained Hunter. He went to go get ice and came back five minutes later. "Here," said Hunter as he handed Jo the ice. "Thanks. Hey Sloan got a diagnosis on the bike yet?" Jo yelled. Sloan came over and looked crestfallen. "The bike is basically totaled for about a week or more. At least until I can get that parts to fix it. Anyway it wont really matter anyhow because it looks like you wont be riding for a bit with that banged up wrist," stated Sloan who had said too much already. "Thank you Sloan for looking on the bright side," Jo cried sarcastically. Jo began to get up and go back to her car. "I'm gonna go and get something out of the car." She reached the car and took out some bandages used for sour wrists or ankles. She wrapped up her wrist and went back to the group. "Guys want to go home?" Jo asked Dean, Fulton and Skyla. "Sure," replied Dean.  
"If you want to," agreed Fulton.  
"Doesn't matter to me," stated Skyla.  
"Hey want me to drive?" requested Dean. Jo nodded in appreciation. They all stood up and made their way to the car. Jo sat in the passenger seat with Skyla behind her. Dean sat in the drivers seat and Fulton sat behind him. It was a quiet ride back to the dorms. The only time anyone really said anything was when Dean made wrong turn.  
When they finally entered the dorms Jo went strait to her room and laid on her bed.  
"Is she always like this?" Skyla asked Fulton.  
"No, I think there is a lot of pain in her wrist. She really wanted to ride in that race tomorrow," replied Fulton. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Yeah see ya," agreed Skyla before she opened the door and walked into her room. Skyla looked at Jo. She didn't know her roommate very well so she didn't know how to help her. She crossed over to her bed and laid down.  
"What do you think about him?" Jo asked from out of know where. Skyla gave her a confused look. "Fulton."  
"What are you talking about?" Skyla asked.  
"He likes you moron," Jo proclaimed.  
"Oh I don't know he's nice and all but I don't know. He is sorta cute though," confessed Skyla.  
"You know what I think? I think you should ask him out. He likes you. You like him. No reason why you shouldn't ask him out," Jo proclaimed.  
"Maybe I will," sighed Skyla. "Hey what time is it?"  
"Almost five o'clock. Why?"  
"Just wondering. Anyway I guess I should finish unpacking." Skyla went over to the boxes and started emptying their contents. A few minutes later Jo came and helped her. in about half an hour later the whole room was completely organized. 


End file.
